mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skipper733/Archive 5
Talk here. hey, need elements! re: im Albertle8763, new to this wiki, so here we go.. i need elements. simple? it is. im willing to buy 30 each element. Ill pay. You have my word. My username on MLN is the same(Albertle8763). Ill accept friend requests from lvl 3+(which i hope you are, if not tell me and ill start accepting), then you mail them, each element type a day, and ill pay each day. Just tell me who and what mudle needs clicks! :Well Albert I am rank 9 so this should be simple: Each day click the module user named dracus64 elementals 2 times then tell me When I respond click two times again. -- 14:43, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ill click all twice, which i just did. BTW, to make this simple, when i clicked them all(which i will) then ill send the message 'help, can you give me a hint' thx, Albertle8763 ::okay sounds good.-- 22:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) when deals over, send a 'done deal' message with anything else i get for free oh ya, almost forgot, dracus's page doesnt have elemental moudles anymore. why? Thanks thanks man you are such a friend!-- 15:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) see'ya later I have to eat breakfast-- 15:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Okay have a nice breakfast :)-- 15:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) OK can you support Joe's-diner and can I support other stores too (I do not want to copy you if you don't want me too)-- 16:19, September 19, 2009 (UTC) hey joeman if you can support stores can you support mine? I'm trying to keep its name as the most supported shop. 16:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead and support store, my idea is public. Congratulations! Congratulations Skipper733! You are the 3rd customer at MLN Market and will get 10% of on all items.-- 16:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Grey Hey could you click on my pools since you have a pet robot? -- 06:22, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :sure.-- 14:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Raffle You don't do 1 neb starting 10 clicks you say "I am Raffleing one neb. To enter give me 10 clicks. One winner gets the neb!"-- 14:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ohh. okay.- 15:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) editing I will ask you to no remove the '' '' in the description of skin templates like you do in Fairy Dust page. 17:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Really? because I added that to the rank 1 thing in the first place but some one got rid of it so I decided to get rid of all the "" i had made.-- 17:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Mackmoron11 is adding all those "" but you are deleting them I will look of who is deleting them in rank 1.-- 17:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Some of it was me. also i will help mackmoron in adding-- 17:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::OK.-- 17:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm going to re '' '' the pages I just recently edited, There... WEll I have to get to my backyard, Those crab apples won't pick themselves -- 18:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Totemic Animals Can you send me the 7 totemic animals? I'll give you all the items needed to make them and 100 clicks.-- 19:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sure.-- 21:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I sent all the items. Where should I click?-- 20:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :magazine mod.-- 22:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I clicked (Now I only need the wifi transmiter and I'll become rank 8).-- 02:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome. But you need double maybe triple the amount of totemic animals you have now to pass rank 8.-- 13:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I heard rank 8 is the second toughest rank in the entire network!-- 15:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :trust me it is.-- 15:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Can I have them?-- 16:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hang on.... Darn it... I'll pay you a Neb for de inconvenience it seems that I don't have enough green bricks to make a totemic animal. I already gave you one right?-- 16:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay i sent you three New totemic animals those ones are the hardest ones. The rest You Have to make I have only 3 green bricks and 1 purple brick left.-- 16:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :You can keep the rest of the items if you want to.-- 16:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks.-- 18:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) PaultheWall PaultheWall is quiting see his user page and talk page??? -- 22:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :What!!! Really? for real?-- 23:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeh look at his talk page. -- 23:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Thats to bad... :(-- 23:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) yeah im sorry guys. 00:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Trade? Hey do you want to trade CSU for the animals I need to get to rank 9? -- 01:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah sure I need to get to rank 10 and I need 8 of those! -- 13:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok don't you think that 3 animals is equal to 1 CSU's? -- 02:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :No trust me I built both, Also The only thing I'm low on in building Items is fairdust... Also 2 animals is more The same price.-- 22:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok never mind I don't need them any more. -- 09:23, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Darn.-- 13:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Once I get to rank 9 I will trade them for clicks. -- 23:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah!-- 23:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Houndour Sure I'd like a sig. But why do you ask?--Houndour (talk) 21:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :most people generally want one.-- 21:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Well I have no idea how to make one. --Houndour (talk) 21:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I'm on it already Just fixin some things up.-- 21:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks A bunch! I'll be sure to lend you some clicks. :no I work for free :)-- 21:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about earlier post. I keep forgetting to put my sig. There I go again! Have any tips for remembering my sig?--Houndour (talk) 21:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Ha ha Well You could Repeat Put my sig for 5 minutes :P-- 21:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) If I find that many things to say then it's a good idea!--Houndour (talk) 21:25, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well your sigs done just follow these steps:and set up your sig with the correct order #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:(your username)/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. And get rid of the ().-- 21:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Maybe I'll update it when it gets old. :??? oh and sorry I put a bad link.-- 21:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) But it won't get old if I always forget to use it. Like in the last post!*sigh*--Houndour (talk) 21:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Here it will look like this: I'll try it now--Houndour (talk) 21:34, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Copy and paste in without the code things.-- 21:36, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay.User:Houndour/Sig--Houndour (talk) 21:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :No: Do not copy the [[]] copy instead and paste it into and check the box "custom signature."-- 21:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Got it. Did it work?--[[User:Houndour|'Houndour ']][[User talk:Houndour|''' talk ]] 21:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Well actually follow the steps above.-- 21:47, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :No: Do not copy the [[]] copy instead and paste it into and check the box "custom signature."-- 21:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) apple butter 4 apple butter coming up that will be ONLY 4 CLICKS heck everybody should come to my store (hint, hint) clicks anything and I will send it to you right now!-- 23:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I'll click, Do you want me to advertise your store?-- 23:33, September 22, 2009 (UTC) no thanks just making a joke on your page anyway want to see a real joke look @ my avatar!-- 23:38, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :HAHA HAHA HOO HO HEH HE! phew... I already saw it but bring it up was just funny.-- 23:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) skipper i want rough rubys and sapphires 22:01, October 6, 2009 (UTC)mail47 elements why did you send me 4 elemental water all I wanted was 4 elemental wind? BTW when I named my store Terrific Trades I did not know that in MLN mail there was a message saying Terrific Trade How cool is that-- 23:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Ironic... Oh and I don't know Why I gave you those :| -- 23:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ha ha ha very ironic seriously it true, BTW smith has a guest list if you want to sig-- 23:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks.-- 00:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Question Due to the large amount of clicks i am giving you, would you mind clicking a few times on my lightworm daily? I would greatly appreciate it. 18:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Sure I won't be able to click 100 times but 28 times is pretty good i think.-- 13:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks 19:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Clicking now,-- 20:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) CSU What items are you short of for the CSU? 21:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Mostly fairy dust and Nebs.-- 21:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :: How far until rank 10? 21:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::45%-- 21:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have a small stockpile of Fairy dust 21:54, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well I need 80 of that stinking stuff. You may keep your small pile. :)-- 22:03, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Small meaning 139 22:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: (jaw drop)-- 22:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll trade you CSU's for clicks. Just name your price. -- 22:38, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I can get them all for you. -- 22:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I'll them all!!! How many clicks?-- 13:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) umm I don't know... Maybe 300 per CSU? -- 02:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I'll buy em!!!! Ok could you hold off the clicks until I get to rank 9 so that I can get them on my lightworm module? -- 23:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :sure.-- 12:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok I can send 3 right now. -- 13:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'll spread out the 900 clicks :) over time.-- 13:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok I will soon be rank 9! :) -- 13:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Heh heh I'll be ready to help you along the way.-- 13:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Favor please Can you make the color of ny store light blue? If you can thanks!-- 21:50, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Sure buddy .-- 21:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a lot!-- 00:08, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::No problemo Neb 1 click to my neb mine? I just clicked urs. 21:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Sure :)-- 21:28, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks. 21:29, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh and I saw you have a symbio mod, congrats.-- 21:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Sig I changed it.-- 23:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :good, i like it :)-- 03:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks.-- 14:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) No *beep* Please don't even pretend to swear on my talk page. Thanks!-- 14:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) who would swear?-- 14:57, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I ment beep* like when cars try to get your attention, maybe i skould have used: Honk* :|-- 15:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh okay.-- ::yeah sorry about that. :0-- 22:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) New i am footballmaniac345 on mln and am about to make a wiki account called FlyingManiac so i want to learn a little.-- 14:57, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Okay i'll help you around the wiki.-- 15:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy -- 12:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks legoguy I appreciate this gift.-- 13:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) skipper can i join your store? 22:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC)mail47 :Yep but first fill out the resume. you'll find the yellow link in the help wanted secession, on my store.-- 22:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) here is a link.Click me if you want to work for me :)-- 22:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Holloween? Do you know what it is and do you celabrate it?(Just asking).-- 14:58, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well i know its spelt halloween and yes i celebrate it :).-- 14:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :oh okay.(sorry i'm a bad speller)-- 15:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :: I am to :) but more with bigger words like: supercalafragilisticexpyaladoshous.-- 15:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah thats one big word.--Givemeclicks345 (talk) 16:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::LOL sure is.-- 16:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with him 450%!-- 16:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::: :D. you guys should check out the type up comedy page. the links on my page.-- 16:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Will do!-- 16:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Great!-- 16:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) hey skipper, its supercalifragilisticexpialidocious--D715 (talk) 16:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Rank 1/2 how do you get to them because i forgot what rank i am.--Givemeclicks345 (talk) 15:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :You have come to the right place... you are rank 0, Follow The Rank 0 Walkthrough to become rank 1.-- 16:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :A guy thats rank 0 on the wiki. wow.-- 16:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I hope your not insulting him...-- 16:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not.-- 16:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay just checking. :)-- 16:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Good.-- 16:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) buy something id like to bye something from your store :Please leave your name.-- 14:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) buying something its me again im willing to trade you 10 loose sparks for 10 thornaxs if you want to trade mail me them in about 2 days. If you mail them mail them to SargentZ123 mln page. Id thank you very much BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Okay come again.-- 14:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) id didn't get it!!!!!!!! hi I want 20 mill stones?Have you.My user namae is typhoon9004. :Yes that would be 100 clicks. (spread them out over time). on anything on my page.-- 14:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) i need pipe id like to buy 37 pipe how many clicks is that and to what moduel my username is lpchester9 :I'll get my waitress to help you, I really don't know how many clicks it will be. Just befriend my friend nastajia12. And add her to your friend list when you look on her talk page and your the only one on it then start to click on her pet water bug module.-- 18:36, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :click as much as you can every day And I'll send you the pipes once i harvest enough.-- 18:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Pipes A user wants 50 pipes from my store can you help me?-- 20:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Okay I'll help.-- 23:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) skipper i could use some help on my shop thanks for offering :Yes I will help you lpc-- 23:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Oh and the user is lpc.-- 11:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Tour No need, I'm pretty familiar with Wikia and the MediaWiki software. [[User:Killr833|'''Killr]]Talk 17:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Okay I was just wondering because lots of the people that join are new to the system.-- 18:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Skipper File It appears that you need the cruiser thrusters, which require nebular crystals, grey bricks, transparent bricks, and an engine. I can get all 4 of those items by clicking on your modules and establishing a block click trade. I could click on your galactic modules (after the block) 50 times a day and send you 3/4s of the nebular crystals I get.OK?-- 01:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :I am sorry... I would have taken a trade like this but i already have a block and click trade with nastajia12.-- 14:56, October 12, 2009 (UTC) click to click trade ill give to 7 clicks if you give me 7 clicks to my gated garden moduel my username is lpchester9 :Deal click my light worm.-- 16:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Help Hi Skipper I need you to show me how to put Welcome username to Airsoldier'page,polls and something like this user likes blue,etc 19:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC)Airsoldier To use it put .-- 00:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Then it will say -- 00:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) 1,000 I almost have 1,000 edits!Only about 50 more to go!-- 00:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) W00T! 1000! I am so happy! WORLD! I HAVE 1000 EDITS!-- 20:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :congrats i am very happy for you.-- 21:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you!-- 00:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Google account? Hey Skip, do you have a Google account? [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 21:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :sorry Arj I don't but Guess what... I have a magma drone harvest mod!!!!-- 22:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Sweet!-- 22:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Ajr, I have a google account.-- 22:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Click Click my neb and trans mod plz :D 23:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry out of clicks ( Due To new city/racer game. )-- 02:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, just remember when you do have them ;) 12:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay I clicked.-- 14:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Store approvel My store got approved, can you please put the template on? I have tried but it won't work.-- 12:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry only admin are allowed to do that get Arj to do it.-- 14:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay.-- 16:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) signal can you give me a signal kinda like drogdo's, just every letter a diffrent color? please!--D715 (talk) 16:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :It's called a sig not signal.-- 17:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) whatever. can you make me one?--D715 (talk) 17:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. if you want a font tell me.-- 22:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Is there a way for you make my sig a code sig and keep it the same and make the font the one on D175s sig?-- 22:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh yeah sure. Hang on i have to do something first.-- 22:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks.-- 22:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::: No problemo.-- 22:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::I like the sig you made.-- 23:12, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Bomb I created something called the bomb. Click here if you want to risk it.-- 22:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome. now i will get you the font thing.-- 22:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Everyone wants the font thing like me!-- 22:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) problems there is one small problem with my sig. i wanted the d to be red.-- 18:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Sure hang on.-- 20:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Fixed.-- 21:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep thanks for the help with the broken link german. oh and D715 I made your link so that the d goes to your page and the 5 goes to your mln page.-- 21:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::That sig is cool.-- 21:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks I like the idea of the sig. its a colorful version of coupons.-- 21:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah.-- 22:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC) neb the answer is -13 -- 22:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :correct. you will receive your neb.-- 01:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks for the cool sig with the font thing i like it and how do you put it on my sig?givemeclicks345 like this?-- (talk) 13:19, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :sorry about leaving but i was forced out. and no what you do is put : . into the custom sig box,-- 22:27, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :That's actually, but anyway, the instructions on sig creating can be found on the My Lego Network Wiki:Signature Policy page. 22:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :oh yes right... but it isn't the most explanatory.-- 22:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah.-- 00:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hurling. Can anyone click my millstone hurling module, ill give 30 strawberries or bionicle items if i get the masterpiece, my username is: Im-Lego-Master. ViperHelios (talk) 15:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) CSU never mind about all of this just give 200 clicks to Top Sytmbiosis Module... (The one with ustar on it... OK? -- 06:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing.-- 14:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::done.-- 15:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) 100 clicks same module. Please tell when done. I will send your first CSU after that. -- 05:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Done-- 22:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I sent 1 CSU. 75 clicks to 's top and bottom lightworm module. (150 total) -- 14:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I will be inactive for a bit.... but i will click when i can.-- 21:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::How long?-- 21:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Wait click 250 times insted on his alien egg module... I hope I caught you in time... :( -- 01:28, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Never mind... Just tell me how many times you clicked... I will click the rest. -- 11:51, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry But i will still be in active but i will click today.-- 19:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay 92 clicks to his symbiosis mod. :) have a good day.-- 19:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Nebs I need a ton of nebs (about 120) could we do a block click deal? -- 11:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :... well at this point no but maybe later. Its fine just forget about it... -- 04:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) MLN Elves I know that I am a newcomer to this wikia but I know very well how to do anything on the wikias Vulture5510 19:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think you have good potential... What do you think skipper? I can get his picture ready... :) -- 01:25, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :so far I think he's fine... Start work on my store with my customers. when i'm not here send the order to the co manager.-- 23:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC)\ Do you mean send the orders to the co manager on the talk page? And how can I know if Skipper733 Isn't here?Vulture5510 00:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) store Can you order something from my store(The Flying Items). I just need 4 more customers. I am selling rank 1-4 items. 22:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) That will get you blocked.-- 22:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :well if he keeps it up. Sorry I just found out I am not supposed to advertise sorry. 22:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :its alright you didn't know that how many of us learned the rules on the wiki. :)-- 23:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes.:)-- 23:08, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ;Also you may want to read the policies ( the major ones. )-- 23:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) For codes and other things.-- 23:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Totemic Wolf and Nebular Crystal Nice store by the way and can I get those ???? My name in MLN is kyleman7558 23:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC)User:kyleman7558 23:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Nebular will cost you 20 clicks plus the totemic wolf so about 85 clicks i'd say... and on my symbiosis would be good.-- 00:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) MLN Elves Help When you say send the order to the manager or co manager do you mean on their talkpage? And How Do I check if Skipper733 isn't here? Help! Vulture5510 21:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Well for starters the co manager is leinardosmith and you can't really know when I'm on, also yes i do mean on our talkpages. :)-- 00:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Trade Hey Skipper733 can you help me i need make 2 Shield of Strength can you give me 1 totemic turtle, 2 Totemic Mountain Lion, and 2 Totemic Wolf im hear about your trade market (MLN Elves) from leinardosmitch i will give you 1 nebular cystal 82 click in you Lightworm module if you want (verrell123) :hmmmm... well don't you think 82 clicks is over priced. i'll give it to you for 20 cicks. also... If the trade above is yours i'm sorry... but those trades are delt with by different workers. are all of them together. -- 00:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok. --Verrell123 (talk) 09:42, November 6, 2009 (UTC)-- 17.40 Gypsum What will you trade for Gypsum and pipes? - Cool_Kid_555 :Sorry but Nothing for now i'm a bit busy with other things so i don't go on much anymore. Ask one of the other workers at my store to help you. For the inconvenience i will send you a neb.-- 01:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Signature How do you make your signature like your? - Cool_Kid_555 :Well I can't do it for you now but I would ask either german or Arj for a sig.... but if you want a font i will have to make one for yeah....-- 01:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Order from MLN Elves I have a order from MLN Elves here: 1 plumbers permit for 85 clicks from this MLN user which takes the username jonathan_fay. But his MLN Wiki username is unknown since there is no signiture. Vulture5510 (talk) 00:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) He doesn't have a username he is an IP. :) Also skipper is it ok if I take some orders and get some clicks for myself? Like the official store does? -- 01:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey skipper is the order done yet? It already has been A day. Did you read the message yet if you have read it please contact me on my talk page so I know that you are currently on the order. Vulture5510 (talk) 00:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I am taking this order. :) -- 08:47, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Store a Would you like to work at store a. -- 08:31, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Trade anyways, do you happen to be willing 13 pipes for 27 nails?befriend me to trade i'm alrocks7283 in mln Help Please Hello.Listen,could you tell me about making a shop?I know ZIP,ZILCH,ZERO.Also,if I do make a shop,would you sponsor it?Thanks,Hank3887 (talk) 07:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) RE:TeKno/Kohu Can you undo all my edits to my page that I did on the 18th,please?- 19:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) wiki come on back to the wiki I just had a huge code update on my page -- 15:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Trade? Can I have 10 elemental winds? Commanderfox324 (talk) 19:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 Barnstar -- 16:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module can you put me in your Symbiosis module --Verrell123 00:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar -- 16:43, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Trade Can I have a Dino scale? Commanderfox324 (talk) 23:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 LEGO Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) MLN Club Award -- 04:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) click i need click(s) on my millstone hurling module. on MLN I am dcmarvelman click i need click(s) on my millstone hurling module. on MLN I am dcmarvelman Barrack Can you please set up your barrack module? I just got the pikeman blueprint.-- 00:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module can you put me in your Symbiosis module i need 50 brick to be rank 9 i give you 20 click per day until i get 50 Grey Bricks -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 04:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wow I'v missed alot ... i can tell..... Thanks for the barnstars!-- 21:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Again? You are leaving again? I know this wiki has lost a bit with the deleting of images, but seriously, from what I saw of your shop you should stay I am making a killing from my store and it is new! -- 22:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Well I will come back and with users like you i think it will be very soon ;) oh and if your active enough you can take over my shop! (as the co manager i mean) my last one kinda quit on me... Merry christmas.-- 22:29, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Seriously that rocks!. Merry Christmas to you too! -- 23:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :hang on i'm making an archive.-- 02:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC)